


Team Daredevil

by mousie3 (ErinKatz)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinKatz/pseuds/mousie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We need to work on your secret identity because you are definitely not a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle level mystery,” she says and Matt and Foggy both wince. Or the story of how Matt and Foggy find out that Karen knows about Daredevil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Daredevil

Karen can only catch fragments of the argument raging in hushed tones behind the closed door of Matt’s office. She has heard Foggy say her name twice and his key refrain seems to be that someone “deserves to know” something. Matt has promised that he “will have that conversation soon,” but he seems terrified of “losing” someone. They both sound close to tears.  


Karen is hurt that Matt doesn’t trust her, hasn’t trusted her since that first night when he put on the Princess Bride costume and saved her life. But more importantly, he did save her life and he has saved so many lives. Besides, Karen knows a thing or two about keeping secrets from your friends. That said, she can’t deal with any more tense, angry days at the office, so she knocks on Matt’s door.  


Foggy opens the door and is about to step out, but she gently catches his arm and says, “We all need to talk.”  


“We all need to talk? About what? Is something going on, Karen?” Matt asks, a touch hysterical.  


Karen closes the door and crosses the small room to sit on the edge of Matt’s desk where she can look at both Matt, who is sitting behind the desk, and Foggy, who is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  


“We need to work on your reactions,” she says. “If this is what you do whenever you’re stressed, someone who knows you way less well than I do and who is paying far less attention than I am is going to figure out that you’re Daredevil.”  


Matt opens his mouth and closes it, before fumbling his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. She notices the dark circles under his eyes and the slight shake in his hands. She turns to look at Foggy, whose eyes have gone comically wide and who appears to be frozen. Now that she’s looking, he seems tired too.  


“Karen,” Matt says, “this isn’t…”  


She cuts him off. “I’m not upset with you, but I will be if you lie to me. Now, what were you saying?”  


Matt doesn’t answer. His eyes are fixed on a spot slightly over her left shoulder and one hand is clenching and unclenching around his glasses.  


“Matt?” she asks.  


“Matt, this is good,” Foggy says, too loudly. Karen turns to look at him and Foggy meets her eyes. “He’s freaking out because, first, obviously no one is supposed to know about Daredevil, I mean, him being Daredevil, people can know about Daredevil, and second, when I found out, I reacted a bit worse than you’re reacting.”  


“Well, I’m definitely not telling anyone else, and like I said, I know you pretty well and I’ve been paying attention, so you shouldn’t worry about anyone else figuring out,” Karen says. She slides off Matt’s desk and walks around it to his chair. She closes one hand around his that is still squeezing his glasses and wraps her other arm around his shoulders. “I am NOT upset with you. You saved my life and you’ve done a lot of good as Daredevil. I like to think that you would have told me eventually, but we haven’t known each other that long and this is a pretty big secret. And of course I’m worried about you, but I’ve never been one to not do something just because it’s dangerous. It’d be a little pot-kettle for me to expect anything else from you.”  


Matt leans forward so his forehead is resting on Karen’s stomach. She let’s go of his hand and cards her fingers through his hair. He still doesn’t say anything.  


“You are taking this really, really well,” Foggy says, incredulously. “You’re making me look like a bad friend, really.”  


Matt’s head snaps up at that. His eyes are a little damp, but he says emphatically, “You’re not a bad friend, Foggy. If anyone’s a bad friend, I am.”  


“Nope, we are not doing this again,” Foggy says. “I am not crying over our friendship a second time. Karen, seriously, how are you so calm about this?”  


“Okay, first, I haven’t known you guys forever, so there was no betrayal of trust here.” Matt pretty much whimpers at that, so she starts stroking his hair again. “And I’m more okay with vigilantism than you are, Foggy. It’s not that much different than me investigating Union Allied on my own. Honestly if I thought that I could do it, I might join you, Matt. How do you do it? No offense, but you are blind and that seems like a fairly serious disadvantage.”  


Matt sits back and turns wide, wet eyes up at her. “It is a disadvantage, but I have other advantages. The radioactive chemicals that blinded me enhanced my other senses. My spatial awareness is significantly better than most sighted people’s.” He sounds sad, and maybe even guilty about this.  


“That’s what you meant when you said you see a world on fire,” Karen says. “That’s amazing!”  


“Tell her about the rest of it,” Foggy says flatly and Matt looks even sadder.  


“Having enhanced senses,” he starts. “Well, it means that I know certain things about the people I’m around.”  


He trails off, so Karen prompts, “Give me an example. What can you tell me about me right now?”  


Foggy sucks in a breath and Matt screws up his face in concentration. “I can smell cat fur on you, but only on the bottom part of your pants, so I’m guessing that you stopped to pet a friendly stray on the way back from lunch,” he says. “You switched hair products recently. I can smell the difference, but your hair also sounds softer when it brushes against your shirt. And I can hear your heart speeding up right now. You’re nervous or alarmed or upset about what I’m telling you. I can’t tell which.”  


“Let’s go with amazed and alarmed,” Karen says. “That’s pretty invasive, but please tell me know how awesome it is that you’re pretty much a blind-ninja-Sherlock Holmes.” She wonders if he can deduce that she murdered a man. She isn’t sure whether she hopes that he can or he can’t.  


“Sherlock Holmes, huh?” Matt asks. “I never thought of it that way, but I like it. Do you think Foggy makes a good Watson?”  


Karen laughs as Foggy sputters, “Don’t I get some say in this?”  


She lets go of Matt and crosses the office to stand in front of Foggy. “You make an excellent Watson,” she says. When Foggy frowns, she continues,” First of all, you’re loyal, almost to a fault. Second, you’re the heart and soul of this place. Matt wants to save the little guys, but you actually see the best in everyone. And third, I know that your mother wanted to be a butcher, but I can totally see you as a doctor. Face it, you two are Watson and Holmes.”  


Foggy grins. “So we’re Watson and Holmes. Does that make you Mrs. Hudson?”  


Karen is about to say that she could happily be a kickass old lady who is not their housekeeper, when Matt says, “No. I think Karen might be Holmes too. How did you figure out that I was Daredevil?”  


“We need to work on your secret identity because you are definitely not a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle level mystery,” she says and Matt and Foggy both wince. “You were on my shortlist of potential Daredevils after that first night when you saved my life. Daredevil knew exactly where to go, so I knew that they were either involved in the case or had followed me. That pointed to you and any number of UA folks. The blindfold wasn’t necessarily lightproof, but it definitely blocked some of Daredevil’s vision. That pointed to you, although there could have been someone else who didn’t need full vision. After that, it was just a matter of comparing jawlines.”  


“When you put it that way, it sounds ridiculous y obvious,” Foggy says. Matt buries his head in his hands.  


Karen ruffles Matt’s hair and says, “That first night was the biggest clue and I doubt that anyone else has had that kind of experience with you and Daredevil. Besides, between the three of us, we’ll come up with a more airtight plan.” Matt lifts his head enough to nod.  


“Let’s save that for later,” Foggy says. “Right now, how about celebrating the expansion of Team Daredevil at Josie’s?”  


“Team Daredevil?” Matt asks. “I’m not sure how I feel about that.”  


“Sorry, you don’t get a say. You’re stuck with us,” Karen tells him. “Josie’s sounds good.”  


“Well, I guess Team Daredevil needs Daredevil,” Matt says. “Drinks at Josie’s it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are love! [You can also visit me on tumblr!](http://erinkatz.tumblr.com)


End file.
